Demasiado deslumbrante, amor de mediodía
by Misty Sunflower
Summary: Demasiado deslumbrante. [Amor de mediodía]. Bajo la brillante luz del sol, no había duda, Misty era la más deslubrante, al menos si se lo preguntaban a Gary. #atardecer


_Pokémon no me pertenece, pero tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón. Así que, con mucho cariño aquí va una pequeña historia. Espero les guste, todos los reviews me hacen feliz y los agradezco mucho._

**Demasiado deslumbrante [Amor de mediodía]**

_#atardecer_

**Bajo** la brillante luz del sol, no había duda, Misty era la más deslubrante, al menos si se lo preguntaban a Gary, aunque no es que quisiera admitirlo.

Misty iba de aquí para allá sonriendo y entrenando con sus Pokémon, como si no se diera ni cuenta que era más como el brillante mar de agosto que como una delicada flor acuática, sobrenombre que probablemente quedaba bien a sus tres hermanas debido a su femenina manera de moverse en el agua (y fuera de ésta también).

Pero Misty era más bien fuerte, vibrante y transparente. Gary nunca pensó sentirse atraído por su tipo, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, sin ningún remedio deteniéndose a verla junto con otros colegas investigadores, desde una de las colinas de la reserva Pokémon de su abuelo, mientras ella seguía en lo suyo.

"Es realmente hermosa."

Uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

Fue entonces cuando se decidió, él no iba a ser el tonto que se quedaba admirándola desde lejos, eso no iba con Gary Oak.

Después de su resolución, fue cuestión de días antes de que ellos comenzaran a platicar con frecuencia, y su amistad no tardó en volverse tan natural como si hubieran sido amigos por años.

Así comenzaron a estar juntos, acompañándose en sus actividades diarias.

A él le costaba poco esfuerzo cambiar su lugar de trabajo al gimnasio de ella cuando se trataba de escribir el documento final de sus investigaciones, así que ahí era donde pasaban mucho de su tiempo juntos.

El gimnasio de Misty estaba bien posicionado, elegido como el más difícil de vencer por tres años consecutivos, y ya no únicamente reconocido por sus espectáculos acuáticos, que sin embargo, seguían siendo una gran atracción del lugar.

Por lo que en muchas ocasiones, se quedaba con Misty que practicaba y mostraba a sus Pokémon las nuevas rutinas para su próximo show, mientras él avanzaba en su investigación desde ahí.

Ella a veces suspiraba cansada, y sosteniéndose en la orilla de la piscina solía decirle:

"Nos hacen falta unas vacaciones."

La mayoría de las veces, Gary solía reír, sin comentar más, demasiado enfocado en su trabajo, pero algunas veces le respondía con una sonrisa.

"¿A dónde quisieras ir?"

A lo que ella siempre respondía con alegría y seguridad.

"Quiero ir a Alola."

Entonces ella se perdía hablando de lo hermoso que era.

"Vayamos la próxima vez." Respondía él.

O a veces le decía:

"Vayamos cuando termine este proyecto."

O, incluso:

"Vayamos el próximo verano."

Pero lo cierto fue que el tiempo pasó sin que eso sucediera.

Un día ella suspiró cansada, y él la volteó a ver recostada en el suelo con los pies aún sumergidos en el agua, sus Pokémon seguían jugando en la piscina, probablemente ella les había dado un receso.

Él se quedó mirándola por un largo rato, desde la banca en la que estaba sentado con su laptop sobre las piernas, pero ella no dijo nada.

Él tampoco dijo nada, pero recordaba pensar, en verdad le hacen falta unas vacaciones, ¿tal vez debería sorprenderla el próximo mes?

Pero se olvidó de eso, como uno suele hacer con los pensamientos fugaces.

Entonces, no lo sabía, pero ni ese día ni después de ese, Misty volvería a hablarle de pasar vacaciones en Alola.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, tan naturalmente como su amistad había comenzado, también se debilitó.

Un día ella no puede ir, otro día él no puede, así hasta que un par de días sin verse, se convirtieron en semanas y luego meses.

A veces se encontraban por casualidad, pero entonces todo volvía a quedarse en promesas vacías.

Viéndola desde lejos Misty siempre fue la más deslumbrante, pero ¿cuándo supo que había comenzado a amarla?

Ella que era innegablemente hermosa, y a veces actuaba como si lo supiera mejor que nadie pero otras era tímida como si oírlo le causara una insucitada vergüenza, ¿cuándo había comenzado a amarla?

Misty que de niños le pareció terca y entrometida, pues siempre buscaba quedarse con la última palabra, cuando se hizo su amigo descubrió que eso era sólo porque era alguien a la que no le importaba meterse en problemas para dar su opinión, la que ayudaba a los demás sin miedo a las consecuencias, y luchaba contra injusticias cuando se las encontraba, entonces, ¿cuándo había comenzado a amarla?

Siempre que ella volvía a sus recuerdos la veía jugando con sus Pokémon en el agua, riendo y nadando, bajo la brillante luz del mediodía.

Y la extrañaba.

Ah, debió ser entonces, y debió ser por eso, que se dio cuenta que había comenzado a amarla.

Había mucho que habría hecho al respecto, y habría querido decirle, pero ¿por qué algunas verdades llegan cuando ya se es demasiado tarde, cuando ya no puedes hacer nada más que quedarte mirando a la realidad que se te presenta a la cara?

Al entrar a la sala de estar del laboratorio donde descansaban y platicaban otros colegas, la vio en la pantalla de televisión que tenían encendida.

En verdad era ella, la sonriente Misty a quien no le cabía ya duda amaba, pero no estaba sola, sino sentada junto a su antiguo rival, y amigo de infancia, Ash Ketchum.

En una tira, el título del programa detallaba que la entrevista era a Ash desde Alola, después de ganar otra Liga Pokémon, cosa que no era extraña, porque desde hacía años él parecía estar ganando alguna Liga de cualquier Región cada temporada.

"Veo que te acompaña alguien especial." La entrevistadora comentó para iniciar el tema de conversación.

La cámara se centró brevemente en Misty, que usando su cabello inusualmente suelto, sujetado detrás de su oreja con flores tropicales, llevaba también un vestido de playa amarillo que favorecía su figura, haciendo que luciera más femenina que de costumbre, mientras que la luz del atardecer con el mar de fondo, hacía que toda ella resplandeciera con una luz cálida dorada.

"Se ha puesto aún más hermosa." Comentó uno de ellos, y los demás concordaron sin dejar de prestar atención a la pantalla, como si estuvieran emocionados de ver a una actriz famosa de la que eran admiradores.

Entonces, la imagen mostró una vez más a los dos, sentados lado a lado, y sin que fuera realmente lo esperado, Ash tomó la mano de Misty, con cariño y delicadeza, ambos se miraron por un instante como si con ese pequeño gesto y sonrisa se estuvieran comunicando algo, y sin más, Ash volvió la vista a la cámara y levantó la mano de Misty para que quedara visible el anillo que tenía en ésta.

"Sí, ella es mi prometida." Declaró con una voz profunda y varonil, nada parecida a la del niño, pero sobre todo llena de orgullo.

Misty sonrió sonrojada con una de esas raras muestras de timidez suyas, aún así, su expresión reflejaba que estaba llena de emoción y de honor al escuchar tal título, que si alguien (como Gary) dudaba de lo que oyó, ahora estaba claramente escrito en pantalla: la prometida de Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower.

Las voces de desilusión e incredulidad llenaron la sala de estar del laboratorio (y, seguramente, de muchos lugares más), pero mientras sus colegas podían expresarlo abiertamente, Gary no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse viendo la imagen fijamente.

Misty en el atardecer de Alola, tomada de la mano de Ash, era aún la más deslumbrante.

Y también, la más feliz, aún más que en los recuerdos que Gary tenía de ella.

La única verdad que quedaba por aceptar, no era que él la había amado, sino que nunca había podido amarla correctamente.

Era un sentimiento extraño, ¿podría Gary decir que la felicidad de Misty era lo más importante y que eso le bastaba? ¿Podría amarla correctamente esta vez, y desear solo lo mejor para ella aún si no era a su lado?

No, más aún, ¿si no pudo amarla en su debido tiempo, podría al menos ser ahora realmente un amigo?

Apartando la mirada de la televisión, volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana de la cual se filtraba la luz del día que ahí apenas estaba empezando, y cerrando los ojos para perdonarse a sí mismo, sintió el calor de los rayos del sol, demasiado deslumbrante para verlo de frente.

Y luego, con confianza renovada, se preparó para esa llamada que haría para felicitar a dos de sus mejores amigos por su compromiso, porque nunca es demasiado tarde para amar correctamente.


End file.
